Passive
by ElayneAT
Summary: Era essa a sua habilidade de se tornar o seu mais perfeito inimigo. Harry/Draco ONESHOT


**Título: **Passive

**Sinopse:** Era essa a sua habilidade de se tornar o seu mais perfeito inimigo.

**Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Capa:** link no meu perfil

**Spoiller: **7º livro, EWE, e acontece no pós-guerra.

**Inspirado em:** Passive dos Perfect Circle

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, todas elas pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Passive**_

Harry cerrava os dentes, esperando pelo doutor. Já esperava, sentado naquele banco de madeira, à cerca de 10 horas. De braços cruzados, olhava furiosamente para a porta da qual o doutor iria sair.

A guerra havia tornado Harry uma pessoa fria e insensível. Perdera mais de metade dos seus entes queridos, e percebeu que se não amar não se iria magoar. O que fez com que Harry se afastasse completamente de todos os seus conhecidos. _Ou bem, quase todos._

Algo interrompeu a sua linha de pensamento. A porta abria-se agora dando passagem ao doutor responsável pelo paciente que lá dentro se encontrava.

Com passos pesarosos o doutor aproximou-se de Harry, que se levantava impassível.

"Lamento ter de lhe informar que o seu amigo faleceu." disse enquanto punha a sua caneta num dos seus bolsos, evitando olhar para Harry que o olhava imperturbável, quase que indiferente.

"Morreu?" Harry olhava o doutor altivo.

"Tão morto como a morte pode estar." disse o doutor antes de, visivelmente perturbado pela indiferença de Harry ao saber da noticia, se virar e, a passos apressados, se dirigir ao elevador no fundo do corredor.

Harry não acreditava. Ele não se deixaria morrer tão facilmente, tão simplesmente, tão… Inutilmente.

Encaminhando-se para a porta, Harry mostrava um semblante carregado. Nunca pensara que Malfoy faria aquilo. Tinha uma melhor imagem do seu antigo rival. Depois de tudo o que passaram, Malfoy deixara-se vencer tão facilmente.

Depois de todas aquelas noites de prazer, dos beijos ardentes, dos toques imprudentes, do desejo inevitável. Um desejo irrefreável, cada vez mais difícil de satisfazer. O prazer dos corpos suados, das carícias indelicadas, das línguas furiosas explorando, devorando. Todos aqueles anos de encontros furtivos, para ele se deixar aniquilar tão facilmente.

Harry parou, indignado, em frente ao seu pior inimigo. Ele não poderia morrer, assim... Inútil. Draco sabia que morrer era inútil, ele não o faria.

Harry passou os dedos pelo corpo ferido, imaculado, e delgado de Malfoy. O todo o desejo que outrora aquele corpo lhe fizera sentir, foi extinto pela confirmação da morte do seu amante. Harry não sentiu qualquer dor, ao confirmar a morte de Malfoy. Talvez um pouco de pena, porque as noites que haviam passado eram de um prazer e desejo imenso, mas nada mais.

Às vezes Harry surpreendiam-se a si próprio com o quanto indiferente se tornara. Mas a verdade é que nunca sentira qualquer tipo de afinidade com o seu amante oculto. Nunca amara, nem sequer gostara… A sua relação sempre fora de desejo e puro desejo, nada mais.

Sempre foram destinados a ser rivais, e Harry não o queria de outra maneira. Esse facto ainda tornava a sua relação, se é que o era, mais tentadora. No fundo, o que eles sempre fizeram fora testar os limites mundanos. Afinal, como poderia o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu se envolver com um Devorador da Morte, especialmente Draco Malfoy? Mas a verdade é que fora exactamente isso que acontecera.

Embora mantivessem uma relação ela nunca mudara nada entre eles. O ódio era mútuo, tal como o desejo. Defrontaram-se, defrontavam-se, sempre se defrontariam. Pelo menos era o que Harry pensara.

Passando a sua mão pela face do seu antigo amante, Harry sorriu maliciosamente lembrando-se do que haviam feito. Da sua ultima batalha. Fora realmente estimulante para Harry defrontar-se com alguém com quem mantinha relações, e desprezava totalmente.

Não fora Harry que o matara. Não que não o quisesse fazer, ele simplesmente não se importava. Fora um aplicado amante, era verdade. E fora esse prazer, essa rivalidade, esse desejo, esse ódio que dava a Malfoy o direito, a habilidade, de ser o seu mais perfeito inimigo.

A diferença era de que, agora, Harry olhava para Malfoy decepcionado.

"Tal facilmente… Tão inutilmente. " disse abanando a cabeça. "Acorda e encara-me, Malfoy." continuou em vão desejo de sumir a cobardia que Harry via no gesto que Draco fizera: Morrer. Olhou com repugna, para Malfoy uma última vez. "Desapontaste-me. "

E dito isto Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, dirigiu-se para a porta sem olhar para o seu amante, e para nunca mais voltar.

Talvez seja melhor assim.

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A: Sou sincera, nunca tinha escrito nada assim, com um Harry frio e insensível. Não sei o que me deu, realmente. Comecei a ouvir umas músicas, e pronto, quando dei por mim já tinha escrito isto. Inovar é bom, certo? Bom, de qualquer maneira, espero que gostem. **

**Reviews, gente, sim?**

**Gostava mesmo de saber o que pensam deste tipo de oneshot.**


End file.
